<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>it was ONE time! by dummysapphic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27323965">it was ONE time!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dummysapphic/pseuds/dummysapphic'>dummysapphic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adora (She-Ra) is a Dork, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday Party, Drinking Games, Drunken Kissing, F/F, F/M, Kissing, Making Out, POV Alternating, Party, adora and glimmer are just disasters, guys this is a catradora and glimbow fic i PROMISE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:16:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27323965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dummysapphic/pseuds/dummysapphic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’ll start,” Double Trouble said with a hand up before anyone else could say anything. The group looked over at them, “Never have I ever…” They looked over at Adora and Glimmer, who were sitting side by side, “kissed someone in this circle who I’m not currently dating.” <br/>----<br/>OR: Adora and Glimmer should really find some better coping mechanisms.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora &amp; Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>113</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>it was ONE time!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i promise adora and glimmer are just friends in this fic! they just don't know how to deal with their issues! anyways, I actually don't know what the rules of never have I ever are. Do you only say things you have done, or do you just say random stuff? idk, there isn't exactly a handbook for that game. </p><p>ANYways... hope u enjoyed this fic! I'm beginning to realize just how much I write about the rebellion attending parties. </p><p>if u like this, u could leave a kudos or a comment! i read all of them and they really motivate me!</p><p>also,,,, i finished writing this at 3 am so if there are any typos or weird wording, tell me and ill fix them when I've had more sleep. </p><p>ok byee!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>----<br/>Double Trouble</p><p>Double Trouble likes to cause chaos. That much is obvious. They enjoy joining a group and sowing dissent between the members, usually through gossip and rumours about the group. Today isn’t any different. </p><p>They’re currently at a party at Mermista’s house while her parents are away for the weekend. The perfect time to host a party for a bunch of university students. Double Trouble sat down on the floor, surrounded by other Brightmoon University students. This specific group of students likes to call themselves “the Rebellion” even though they all have never gotten on the bad side of the school’s staff.</p><p>Well, that might be because the President of Brightmoon University is the mother of one of the students in the group. Her name’s Glimmer Moon (it’s entirely a coincidence her last name is also part of the name of the university she goes to) and she’s a bit loud sometimes, but she’s nice. That’s who Double Trouble was going to cause chaos for. </p><p>Double Trouble hadn’t gone to annoy this group for no reason. They had actually found the President’s daughter making out with the captain of the football team in a bathroom at another party last year. The two hadn’t even noticed them in their moment, and Double Trouble knew this would be perfect to embarrass the living shit out of them one day. They really decided to play the long game with this gossip. </p><p>The football team captain was currently Adora Grayskull. She’s a bit of a dork, but she means well and is super kind. She’s known for being a goody-two-shoes that has never done a bad deed in her life, which isn’t really true since she had previously gone to Fright Zone University, but nobody really knew that about their star player. Double Trouble did, but they didn’t want to expose that little piece of information just yet. Not the right time. </p><p>Double Trouble looked around the circle of people they were sitting with. </p><p>There’s Adora, Bow and Glimmer. The “Best Friend Squad”, as they would call themselves. Then, everyone else was just one big unnamed group. There’s Mermista, Sea Hawk, Perfuma, Scorpia, Catra, Entrapta, Spinerella, Netossa, and Frosta. The whole “Rebellion” was made up of juniors, except for Frosta, who’s a freshman, and Spinerella and Netossa, who are seniors. </p><p>Double Trouble was about to speak up when Mermista beat them to the punch, “Hey guys. Do you guys want to, like, play never have I ever?” The group looked around at their friends, before all nodding. They all knew the rules already. If you’ve done what someone says, take a drink. They all had cups in their hands, anyway.</p><p>‘Huh. This might be easier than I thought,’ Double Trouble thought with a grin. They looked over and noticed Catra glance over at them with suspicion in her mismatched eyes. She definitely knew that they were planning something, but that just made all of this so much better.</p><p>“I’ll start,” Double Trouble said with a hand up before anyone else could steal their spotlight. The group looked over at them, “Never have I ever…” They looked over at Adora and Glimmer, who were sitting side by side, “kissed someone in this circle who I’m not currently dating.” </p><p>----<br/>Adora</p><p>Adora glanced over at her friend anxiously, and they both moved away from one another slightly. When they moved away, they inadvertently moved towards their partners. Catra and Bow looked over at their obviously nervous girlfriends with a raised eyebrow but didn’t say anything.</p><p>The rest of the group looked around the circle for anyone who was drinking. Nobody was, but everyone noticed how incredibly uncomfortable Adora and Glimmer looked. They all gave them suspicious looks, which only made the two more uncomfortable. Nobody was saying anything, just staring at the two suspects. </p><p>Double Trouble looked over to them with a sly grin. </p><p>‘Ugh, they definitely planned this,” Adora thought. </p><p>“Do you two have anything to share?” Everyone looked at them expectantly, waiting for a response.</p><p>Adora peeked over at Catra hesitantly. She still looked confused, Adora could almost see the gears turning in her head before she realized why only Adora and Glimmer were acting nervous. It could mean only one thing. One thing that Adora hoped nobody would find out about. </p><p>“You and Glimmer have kissed?” Catra seemed surprised at this, but not upset like Adora thought she would be if she ever found out. Everyone waited for one of the two blushing women in the circle to answer. “It was just one time!” was Glimmer’s best rebuttal. Adora facepalmed at her friend’s terrible attempt at diminishing the claim. </p><p>Everyone gasped in surprise, but some didn't seem all that shocked at this new information. Adora took her hand off her face and sighed in exasperation, knowing this moment would eventually come up. She knew people had their assumptions about the relationship between her and the purple-haired girl. Mermista had a game called ‘Are They Really Just Friends or Are They Secretly in Love with Each Other?’ going on for a while. They were basically known as those two friends that everyone thinks is dating before they find out they’re just REALLY close friends, and even then everyone is still suspicious of them. You know the ones. The rumours came to a sudden halt when Glimmer started dating Bow and Adora started dating Catra. Many bets were lost the day that the four best friends told everyone the two couples were dating. </p><p>Adora looked over at Glimmer, “Do you want to tell the story or should I?” Glimmer also looked like she was expecting this day to come eventually, “No, I’ll tell it. You’re a terrible storyteller, anyway.” Adora laughed before turning back to the group, waiting for Glimmer to start.</p><p>“Ok, so it was last year at Mermista’s party…”</p><p>----<br/>Mermista’s House, 1 year ago...</p><p>Adora was in the washroom cleaning a small beer stain off of her white compression shirt, her varsity jacket sitting on the edge of the counter, when she heard shuffling outside. The door was unlocked, so it was probably some drunk freshman who was likely going to pass out until tomorrow afternoon. </p><p>Adora grabbed the door handle and opened the door a bit too hard, based on how the person on the other side came crashing in. They almost fell over, but Adora grabbed them before they could. </p><p>The person looked up while still in the blonde’s arms. Adora immediately recognized it as, “Glimmer?” The shorter girl looked up at the person holding her up with a small smile, “Heyyy, Adora.” She hiccuped.</p><p>Adora laughed at her friend’s intoxicated state. That’s not to say she wasn’t drunk right now, too, but she was definitely doing a lot better than Glimmer right now. </p><p>Speaking of Glimmer, she was currently staring at Adora while she laughed while looking at their reflection in the mirror beside them. They looked like drunken idiots, which was a pretty accurate description of what they actually were at that moment.</p><p>Adora turned back to Glimmer, slightly taken back by the smaller girl’s stare that she had never seen before. Their heads moved closer to one another. They both knew what was about to happen, but just before it could, Glimmer interrupted for a second. “Can I...” She looked down at Adora’s lips. </p><p>Adora nodded wordlessly and, almost instantly, their lips crashed together. It was a lot less... messy than Adora had expected for two intoxicated people. Maybe they were both a little less drunk than she previously thought. </p><p>Glimmer began to push her backwards until Adora felt the back of her calves hit the edge of a bathtub. Adora attempted to put her hand on the edge of the tub to ease herself down gently, but Glimmer instead opted to push Adora in while straddling her waist so that Adora’s mid-back and butt slammed into the porcelain. That would definitely be bruised tomorrow. </p><p>They were so caught up in making out in the bathtub that they hadn’t noticed Double Trouble walk in and then immediately walk out, laughing to themself. </p><p>Glimmer was still incessantly kissing the blonde (there was definitely tongue) while sitting in her lap when Adora finally snapped to her senses and realized that she probably shouldn’t be doing this. </p><p>“Glimmer,” she started, but was interrupted by the purple-haired girl’s lips on hers again. Glimmer hummed her acknowledgment, She tried again. Glimmer, seriously-” Adora looked at the girl with a slight frown. This seemed to get Glimmer’s attention. She pushed off of Adora’s chest to look her taller friend in the eyes.</p><p>“What? Do you not want this?” Her brow creased in concern. Adora thought about what she said. She didn’t really know what she wanted, but it definitely wasn’t to be making out with her best friend in a bathtub. She also knew that this definitively wasn’t what Glimmer wanted, either.</p><p>“Do you?” Adora gave Glimmer a questioning look. At that, Glimmer sighed and slid off of Adora to sit beside her, both their legs hanging off the edge of the tub. “No...” </p><p>They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, until Adora just had to ask the question burning in her head, even if she already knew the answer to it, “Hey... Glimmer?” The girl in question turned her head expectantly to the blonde, humming in response. “Do you... have feelings for me?” Glimmer looked forward and, after a couple of seconds, replied, “No. Sorry.” </p><p>Adora chuckled. She wasn’t exactly sad about that. Glimmer turned to Adora, “Do you have feelings for me?” Adora looked at her while she responded. “Nope.” She popped the “p” sound, as if this was a regularly occurring conversation between the two. Glimmer seemed confused at this, “So why did you agree to just make out with me?”</p><p>Adora pulled her eyes away from the shorter girl to look forward at the door, shrugging. “I don’t know. I thought it would make me feel better about Catra.” Glimmer sighed knowingly. Adora decided to return the question, “So, why did you ask to make out with me?” </p><p>Glimmer looked up at the ceiling. “I thought it would make me feel better about Bow.” Adora laughed at their current situation, “We’re idiots, aren’t we?” Glimmer also began to laugh at their predicament and, before they knew it, they were both laughing so hard they could barely breathe. </p><p>Once their laughter had died down, Adora looked over to her friend. “Hey,” she began, waiting for a response from Glimmer. She looked over from where she was beginning to fall asleep. “You’re the best best friend I could’ve ever asked for.” It seems like Affectionate Adora was making an appearance, tonight. Glimmer’s eyes shone with unshed tears. “Aww... Adora. You’re the best best friend I could’ve ever asked for, too. Even if I did just make out with you in a bathtub.” She added the tease at the end, which made them begin to giggle again. </p><p>“Sorry about your ass, by the way. It looked like it hurt when I pushed you in here.” Glimmer blushed slightly at her eagerness. Adora continued laughing, “It’s okay, Glimmer.” </p><p>Just as they were planning to get up and go look for their friends, Bow came into the washroom. He didn’t seem surprised or anything, so Adora assumed he didn’t know what just happened. “Hey, guys! I’ve been looking everywhere for you! C’mon, Sea Hawk is about to light a couch on fire!” </p><p>He hoisted Adora and Glimmer up and out of the spots they had been sitting in and led them outside. He didn’t even notice how smeared Glimmer’s lipgloss was, and the fact that most of it was now around Adora’s mouth. </p><p>----<br/>Now</p><p>“...and THAT is the story of how Adora and I made out in a bathtub at Mermista’s birthday party last year,” Glimmer concluded, clasping her hands out in front of her. Everyone clapped, for some... odd reason. They were all pretty intoxicated at this point. And the fact that Glimmer is a great storyteller probably helped. </p><p>Adora laughed at their friends cheering and turned to Catra, who had been awfully quiet throughout the story. “So... you’re not angry?” She was hesitant to ask, but she wanted to know. </p><p>Catra smiled at her, “Nah. I probably would’ve been a few months ago, but right now? I’m not mad. I know nothing could happen between you and Sparkles over there, anyway.” She pointed a finger at the purple-haired girl, who looked a little offended, before going back to her conversation with Bow. </p><p>Adora laughed at their banter and grabbed Catra’s hand, “I love you.” Catra nodded, “Yeah, I know. I love you too, by the way.” Adora picked up Catra’s hand and pressed a kiss to the back of it. Catra blushed, before smirking. </p><p>“Quick question, though.” </p><p>Adora nodded, “Yup.”</p><p>Catra’s smirk only got bigger as she raised an eyebrow, “Did you really bruise your ass?” She sounded genuinely curious, but also like she was just asking to tease her.</p><p>Adora blushed a bright red, more so than she did when Glimmer told the rest of the story. </p><p>“Yes. Yes, I did. For a few weeks, actually.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>